


Foul Weather (And Those That Come With It)

by chrisplant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, Established Relationship, Featuring some neck snapping, M/M, arthur is kinda (a lot) turned on, cut short at the end kinda because I don’t know how to write endings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisplant/pseuds/chrisplant
Summary: Merlin gets shot in the shoulder.He does not take kindly to this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 688





	Foul Weather (And Those That Come With It)

He shouldn’t have gone out.

It was cold, it was raining, it was muddy, and the entire hunting party, which included Gwaine, Leon, Percy, and Merlin (of course), was miserable, soaking and shivering in their boots, but for some reason Arthur, crowned King for almost a year now, was bound and determined to lead this out until the end.

Gwaine, riding alongside Merlin, and utterly shit-faced after a raging night at the tavern, was in as foul as a mood as anyone, and complained loudly about it.

“I just don’t understand why it has to be today, though. Why not wait a week until the paths have dried a bit and it’s not this bloody cold out? We’re soaked to our trousers here, and no game’s around with all this rain!”

Merlin, who was also in a downright foul mood, rolled his eyes atop his horse, agreeing with him but silenced by his unwillingness to speak at the moment. He himself had protests before they headed out at the break of dawn that day, but was fought and beaten by Arthur’s sheer, idiotic determination. The prat was in an undeniably good mood today despite all the weather, and was convinced that nothing would let him down.

“And another thing! Why did we have to be up so early? Why not wait until noon when the sun was at least a tad bit warmer-“

Gwaine’s rambling was soon shut off by the sudden rush of a group of deer, bursting into the clearing and flying by the party, obviously disturbed and in a panic. Merlin tensed, because they not only were completely oblivious to the group of humans and horses in their way, but swallowed in their panic enough to forego the obvious threat that they were. They were running from something, and it seemed to be a large something.

Leon moved to Arthur’s side immediately, “It’s either a large beast or a large group of bandits, sire. Nothing else would be out here today that would cause them to move like that.” He reported, and Arthur nodded, face set in determination. “Get ready to attack, then.” Arthur replied, and the men got in their positions, rounding out in the direction the deer came from, Merlin positioned behind the group, as always.

Not 60 seconds later, a large group of bandits, roughly 20 or so, appeared before them and ground their horses to a halt. One man made his way to the front, large and burly, and let out a scratchy laugh.

“Well, well, well, looks to me we’ve got ourselves a couple of Camelot’s fine knights! I wonder what lays in your pockets, laddies.”

Merlin knew the obvious, that even though the knights had far greater training than the bandits, they were sorely outnumbered, and the knights knew the same, yet stood still and determined.

“Drop your weapons now,” Arthur proclaimed, face a scowl, “and be spared your life. Refuse and you will sorely miss it.”

A few of the larger, more confident bandits laughed, obviously amused, and one had the guts to notch an arrow and fire without delay, whizzing past Arthur’s face.

And landing straight into Merlin’s shoulder.

Sharp, throbbing pain sprouted as he gasped and held his hand across the wound, the arrow having lodged in his muscle. Arthur whirled around, shouting his name briefly, worry sketched across his face.

Oh now they’ve done it.

Was he already in a foul mood because of the weather? Yes. Did the hunting trip make it worse? Yes. Were the bandits making him mad? Of course. Was getting shot in the shoulder a help at all?

Absolutely not.

Merlin scowled, eyes molten gold, and the bandits quickly realized their mistake but didn’t have much time to contemplate their next move before Merlin reached his hand out and made a wrenching motion, 3/4ths of the bandit party’s necks suddenly snapping sharply with sickening ‘crack’s as they fell on top of their horses.

The other bandits, farther back and out of the spells range, scrambled back, screaming, and ran their horses back from where they came from, into the woods and away from the group.

There were a few moments of silence filled with Merlin’s heavy breathing and the shocked faces of the knights before Gwaine broke it by saying “Well that was easy.”

Percy snorted and almost succumbed to laughter but stoped when Merlin sucked in a sharp breath, the pain in his shoulder getting worse. There was a lot of blood, he probably nicked an artery, and the sudden use of a spell not meant for 15 people at once slapped him in the face as he fell off his horse.

At least the mud was soft, he thought, as his vision became blurry and faded out.

-

When Merlin awoke, he way laying on one of the infirmary cots in Gaius’s house, Arthur was by his side head resting in one of his hands, the other gripping Merlin’s. Merlin squeezed his hand, and Arthur snapped up.

“Merlin! You’re awake!” He exclaimed and Merlin snorted. “I would assume so, my eyes are open.” 

Arthur frowned but it was a quick one as he kissed Merlin’s forehead, said recipient humming pleasantly in response.

“Gaius said they nicked an artery, but they didn’t break bone, so he fixed you up fine. You lost a lot of blood though, so you’re to stay in bed for a week at least, light labor after.” Arthur reported, and Merlin frowned at the concept of being bedridden, but by the way his body ached, his shoulder throbbed, and there was a slight dizziness to his head even laying down, he assumed it was for the better.

“And I assume I’ll have you for company for a majority of that time?” He asked coyly, already knowing the answer by the smirk on Arthur’s face. “Of course? How ever can I make sure my court sorcerer is going to be back up and at it as soon as possible?”

Merlin laughed but the action made his chest and shoulder ache so he stifled it, and a frown came upon Arthur’s face.

“Y’know,” Arthur started, “if you could have done all that... frankly terrifying but also cool and a little hot neck snapping before hand... why didn’t you?” And Merlin deadpanned at the sheer idiot that inhabited his lover. 

“Oh I don’t know, because magic was punishable by death until seven months ago when you finally came to your senses, and you didn’t know I had it until then? What was I to do, out myself? On every single trip where trouble occurred just- snap the neck of every fiend we cross and not expect suspicion to rise? Yes, totally makes sense.”

Arthur scowled, an embarrassed blush on his face. “Like I said, you could have told me earlier, I wouldn’t have harmed you.”

Merlin gave a quick laugh as to not hurt his shoulder and brought his hand up to ruffle Arthur’s stupidly gorgeous hair. “It’s alright, you know now, and that’s what matters.” 

The moment was turning sweet when the door suddenly slammed open, Gwaine on the other end, crossing the room quickly and obviously pleased to see Merlin awake. He proceeded to say, loudly and without hesitation, “Merlin, mate, that was fucking badass.”

Merlin smiled quite large and Arthur let out a loud laugh as they both sat there, quite amused, and simply relished in their being alive and, mostly, whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man I NEDDED A FIC WHERE MERLIN SNAPPED SOMEONE’S NECK WITH HIS MAGIC SO BADLY BUT YALL DIDNT UNDERSTAND OKAY NO ONE GOT THE MEMO SO LOOK AT WHAT I HAD TO DO.
> 
> This has no beta it’s 3:48 in the morning so I’m not waking Amanda let her find this monstrosity in the morning.


End file.
